Kel Dor/Leyendas
|miembros=*Gnost-Dural *Hetchkee *Plo Koon *Sha Koon *Tila Mong *Charsae Saal *Pol Temm *Till'in *Tol Braga *Koro Ziil *Zym }} Los Kel Dors, a veces referidos como Kel Dorianos, eran una especie inteligente proveniente del planeta tecnológico Dorin. Requerían máscaras para protegerlos en atmósferas ricas en oxígeno. También eran conocidos por las tradiciones únicas de los Sabios Baran Do, usuarios sensibles a la Fuerza. Un Kel Dor notable fue el Maestro Jedi Plo Koon, que era miembro de una famosa familia Jedi de Kel Dors. Sha Koon, un CaballeroJedi, era la sobrina de Plo Koon. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Plo Koon sin máscara. Los Kel Dor eran una raza alta y musculosa, normalmente de la misma altura y peso que los humanos. Su tono de piel variaba desde el melocotón hasta el rojo carmesí. Muchos tenían ojos negros, aunque algunos nacían con iris plateados, una marca que a veces se veía como una afinidad con la Fuerza. Los Kel Dors eran considerados, en su conjunto, como una especie poco atractiva debido a su extraña estructura facial. Se describió que sus narices no llegaban a convertirse en un pico, con una abertura abierta que descendía hasta la boca, un abismo sin dientes con hebras carnosas caídas. En lugar de dientes, los Kel Dor tenían un paladar duro superior e inferior, visible solo cuando retiraban sus labios. Enmarcando su cabeza había órganos extrasensoriales que terminaban en pequeños colmillos negros. Dado que Dorin poseía una atmósfera única compuesta de helio y un gas autóctono, los Kel Dor debían llevar una máscara respiratoria antiox y gafas protectoras si se encontraban en alguna atmósfera de diferente composición. Este equipamiento les protegía del dióxido de carbono, nitrógeno y oxígeno, los cuales eran fatales para los Kel Dor. La máscara respiratoria también ayudaba a amplificar la voz de los Kel Dor, ya que debían gritar para producir cualquier sonido cuando se encontraban fuera de su atmósfera nativa. Sin sus gafas protectoras, los Kel Dor eran considerados prácticamente ciegos cuando viajaban fuera de Dorin. También podían sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio por un corto tiempo, aunque no se sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo podrían resistirlo. Los Kel Dor también tenían reflejos intensificados, como resultado de los órganos extrasensoriales de sus cabezas. Como especie, se les consideraba rápidos y sabios, pero de una constitución más débil, en comparación con otras especies. También se dice que los Kel Dors se comunicaban con sus mentes usando una forma de telepatía. Se pensaba que esta forma de telepatía era una técnica de la Fuerza conocida solo entre los maestros de la orden Baran Do, pero luego fue expuesta a ser una mentira difundida por los sabios Baran Do. Sociedad y cultura left|thumb|180px|Un artista marcial Kel Dor. Los Kel Dor eran conscientes de la Fuerza y la usaban mucho antes de unirse a la República Galáctica y a los Jedi. Esta orgullosa tradición de la Fuerza era conocida como los Sabios Baran Do. Los Sabios Baran Do a veces actuaban como consejeros para las familias Kel Dor más ricas y poderosas. En un primer momento, sus poderes se centraron en la predicción meteorológica pero cuando los Sabios Baran Do aprendieron más sobre la Fuerza, se dieron cuenta que contaban con una afinidad para detectar y poder prevenir eventos peligrosos. Guerras y desastres eran a menudo evitados por los presentimientos de los Sabios Baran Do. Tras unirse a la República, los Sabios Baran Do menguaron en poder y número debido al mayor conocimiento de la Fuerza de que disponían los Jedi y a que estos tomaban a sus vástagos sensibles a la Fuerza. Desde entonces, su poder e influencia menguaron y aquellos Kel Dor que conocían de su existencia eran considerados como magos excéntricos. A pesar de esto algunas familias tradicionales aún enviaban a sus hijos a que aprendieran de ellos. Debido a lo poco conocidos que eran, los sabios consiguieron escapar de la Gran Purga Jedi, saliendo indemnes en su mayoría. Los Kel Dor eran célebres por su enfoque simple de la justicia, y solían ver los temas morales en absolutos. Por una parte, los Kel Dor eran célebres por su hospitalidad ya que nunca hubiesen negado ayuda a un extranjero. No obstante, los Kel Dor no tenían problemas a la hora de tomar la ley por su mano y no sentían remordimientos si tenían que dar muerte a un ladrón que simplemente robaba para alimentarse a sí mismo. Tradiciones onomásticas Los apellidos Kel Dor, como los apellidos humanos, se basaban en los oficios y profesiones de los antepasados, o incluso en la descripción de un Kel Dor particularmente famoso de la familia. El nombre de la familia Koon, por ejemplo, significa "explorador". right|thumb|150px|[[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestro Jedi Plo Koon.]] Los nombres dados a los Kel Dor se basaban pobremente en los sonidos generados por los fenómenos de la atmósfera de Dorin. Esta tradición era altamente popular entre los Kel Dor, y las clases más altas consideraban que daba mala suerte dar un nombre a un hijo estando fuera de Dorin. Los nombres Kel Dor tendrían a ser cortos, normalmente monosilábicos, debido a una antigua superstición sobre los “espíritus del viento” de Dorin. Cuenta la historia que al escuchar el sonido sostenido del viento en un nombre largo, los espíritus del viento confundirían al niño por uno de ellos, y se lo llevarían para ser criado como un hijo del viento. Nadia creyó en este mito en cientos de años, pero el efecto que tuvo en los nombres Kel Dor permaneció. La tradición de usar sonidos de los fenómenos atmosféricos significaba que a un extranjero le parecería que los nombres no tenían significado, pero otro Kel Dor que hubiera escuchado el sonido en cuestión podría identificar el fenómeno y entender el significado del nombre. Del mismo modo, los objetos y las técnicas a menudo se nombraban por su propósito o efecto. Por ejemplo, la técnica de los sensibles a la Fuerza Baran Do conocida como ayna-seff, que provocaba que la actividad cerebral se volviera indetectable, se tradujo como "cerebro muerto" en el Básico Galáctico Estándar. Entre bastidores La base de datos oficial de Star Wars tiene una imagen de Plo Koon sin sus gafas mostrando sus ojos cerrados. El estatus canónico de esta está, no obstante, en duda, ya que la imagen aparece en la sección "Behind the Scenes" (Detrás de las cámaras) y no refleja necesariamente la apariencia de esta especie. Los Kel Dors Pol Temm en Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues y Sha Dun en Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1 no usaban gafas, tal vez indicando un avance en la tecnología que las hizo menos necesarias o menos visibles. Esto también podría ser simplemente un error y no una representación real de un Kel Dor canónico. En el videojuego ''Jedi Academy'', los Kel Dors tienen tres dedos anchos, mientras que Plo Koon tenía cuatro. En Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide, las especies de Kel Dor y los nombres de los planetas se intercambian. Apariciones * * *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * * *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Único Testigo'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' cómics *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 34: Darkness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 35: Darkness, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela juvenil *''The Clone Wars 6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * * *''The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * *''Dorumaa's Children'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Obsession 4'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1}} Apariciones no canónicas * * *LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuenets *''Alien Anthology'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Guía del Héroe'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Kel Dor